Dungeons (Online)
In , Dungeons are special instances that players are able to interact with. They always contain one or more bosses, large amounts of enemies and loot. Dungeons may also contain chests, quests, skyshards, ingredients, collectible books and other items. While Dungeons are usually not actual dungeons, the term has been universally used by many other MMO and RPG players to refer to any kind of indoor or outdoor instance that is separate from the main world. Group Dungeons and Trials will scale to you or your group leader's level if entered manually, but do not scale below the level they are introduced. For example, Fungal Grotto begins scaling to your level from level 12 but does not scale below that. Trials, which are made for 12-man groups, are similar to Group Dungeons. Trials are also called Raids, which is an MMO term used for a large group instance. There are exactly 144 dungeons and Trials in the game's initial version (145 if you include the Dragonstar Arena), and 136 are dungeons, delves and other group instances, the other 3 are Trials. There are 6 delves, 1 public dungeon and 1 group dungeon per zone, with the exception of Khenarthi's Roost, Betnikh, Stros M'kai, Bleakrock and Bal Foyen, which have no dungeons at all, and Craglorn, which has no solo or public dungeons but has 29 group dungeons, 30 if you count the Dragonstar Arena. Modes Group Dungeons and Trials have two modes which determine both the difficulty, type of monsters, quests, explorable area and storyline in the dungeon. The first is Normal mode, which is the mode of the dungeon when it is first introduced. The second is Veteran Mode which unlocks a new storyline, a new quest, new explorable areas of the dungeon sometimes and a new difficulty optimized for Veteran Rank players. Not all dungeons have Veteran modes, but more are continuously added through updates. The most recent dungeon to get the Veteran mode treatment is the City of Ash, which it received in Update 5 (November 3rd, 2014). Pledges Every real-world day, a player above Level 45 has access to Pledges, which are repeatable quests given by the Undaunted. They consist in completing a certain group dungeon to earn special rewards. Pledges are given by Maj al-Ragath and Glirion the Redbeard in the Undaunted Enclave of the Vestige's alliance, located outside the cities of (Mournhold, Wayrest, and Elden Root). There are two types of pledges, a non-veteran pledge and a Veteran pledge, which are unlocked at Level 45 and Champion Point 1, respectively. Non-veteran pledges will send your group into a normal dungeon, while a Veteran pledge will send your group into a Veteran dungeon. Upon defeating a boss, each player will receive a special key which is used to unlock special chests in the Undaunted Enclave. There are bronze, silver and gold chests, and to open one requires the corresponding key obtained from the NPC that assigned the pledge upon completion. While a key is guaranteed to be obtained if your group completes the specific daily pledge for that dungeon, the quality of the key is determined by both the type of pledge and whether optional objectives have been fulfilled. When a chest is opened, you have a chance to receive special rewards such as special armor and weapon sets, among others, and the rewards are better with the higher the quality of the chest opened. List of Dungeons, Delves, Trials, etc. Normal Group Dungeons *Fungal Grotto *Spindleclutch *The Banished Cells *Darkshade Caverns *Wayrest Sewers *Elden Hollow *Arx Corinium *Crypt of Hearts *City of Ash *Direfrost Keep *Volenfell *Tempest Island *Blessed Crucible *Blackheart Haven *Selene's Web *Vaults of Madness *Imperial City Prison *White Gold Tower *Cradle of Shadows *Ruins of Mazzatun *Falkreath Hold *Bloodroot Forge *Scalecaller Peak *Fang Lair *Frostvault Veteran Group Dungeons *Fungal Grotto *Spindleclutch *The Banished Cells *Darkshade Caverns *Wayrest Sewers *Elden Hollow *Crypt of Hearts *City of Ash *Imperial City Prison *White Gold Tower *Cradle of Shadows *Ruins of Mazzatun *Falkreath Hold *Bloodroot Forge *Scalecaller Peak *Fang Lair *Frostvault Solo Delves Ebonheart Pact *Hightide Hollow *Inner Sea Armature *Mephala's Nest *Sheogorath's Tongue *Softloam Cavern *Emberflint Mine *The Corpse Garden *Knife Ear Grotto *Lady Llarel's Shelter *Lower Bthanual *Taleon's Crag *Triple Circle Mine *Atanaz Ruins *Broken Tusk *Chid-Moska Ruins *Gandranen Ruins *Onkobra Kwama Mine *Shrine of the Black Maw *The Bastard's Tomb *The Chill Hollow *The Frigid Grotto *Old Sord's Cave *Stormcrag Crypt *Icehammer's Vault *Avanchnzel *Broken Helm Hollow *Faldar's Tooth *Fort Greenwall *Shroud Hearth Barrow *Snapleg Cave Daggerfall Covenant *Cryptwatch Fort *Ebon Crypt *Enduum *Ilessan Tower *Mines of Khuras *Silumm *Bearclaw Mine *Farangel's Delve *Koeglin Mine *Norvulk Ruins *Pariah Catacombs *Portdun Watch *Crestshade Mine *Erokii Ruins *Flyleaf Catacombs *Hildune's Secret Refuge *Orc's Finger Ruins *Tribulation Crypt *Aldunz *Coldrock Diggings *Divad's Chagrin Mine *Sandblown Mine *Santaki *Yldzuun *Crypt of the Exiles *Klathzgar *Rubble Butte *Torog's Spite *Troll's Toothpick *Viridian Watch Aldmeri Dominion *Bewan *Del's Claim *Entila's Folly *Mehrunes' Spite *Ondil *Wansalen *Burroot Kwama Mine *Mobar Mine *Ne Salas *The Scuttle Pit *Vinedeath Cave *Wormroot Depths *Barrow Trench *Carac Dena *Gurzag's Mine *Harridan's Lair *Naril Nagaia *The Underroot *Black Vine Ruins *Dead Man's Drop *Hoarvor Pit *Roots of Silvenar *Shael Ruins *Tomb of the Apostates *Claw's Strike *Fardir's Folly *Jode's Light *Kuna's Delve *Thibaut's Cairn *Weeping Wind Cave Coldharbour *Aba-Loria *The Cave of Trophies *The Vault of Haman Forgefire *The Grotto of Depravity *Mal Sorra's Tomb *The Wailing Maw Public Dungeons *Crow's Wood *Bad Man's Hallows *Toothmaul Gully *Forgotten Crypts *Bonesnap Ruins *Root Sunder Ruins *Sanguine's Demesne *Obsidian Scar *Rulanyil's Fall *Hall of the Dead *Lost City of the Na-Totambu *Crimson Cove *The Lion's Den *Razak's Wheel *The Vile Manse *Village of the Lost Craglorn Dungeons and Trials *Aetherian Archive (Trial) *Hel Ra Citadel (Trial) *Sanctum Ophidia (Trial) *Chiselshriek Mine *Balamath *Buried Sands *Rkhardahrk *Fearfang's Cavern *Haddock's Market *Hircine's Haunt *Exarch's Stronghold *Loth'Na Caverns *Ilthag's Undertower *The Howling Sepulchers *Molavar *Mtharnaz *Rkundzelft *Ruins of Kardala *Tombs of the Na-Totambu *Zalgaz's Den *Shada's Tear *Spellscar *Skyreach Pinnacle *Skyreach Hold *Skyreach Catacombs *The Seeker's Archive *Rahni'Za, School of Blades *Dragonstar Arena Category:Online: Locations Category:Online: Lists